The Final Episode/Ending Cutscene
The final cutscene is shown after the players complete the major easter egg in The Final Episode or whenever the map is played on solo. ---- Richtofen: The cannon is now perfected and ready to launch. How have things been guarding at the door, Tank? Tank: We've been handling all the zombies we can. Just launch the fucking thing, Richtofen. Richtofen takes a deep breath as his left hand is behind his back and his right hand pushes the blue glowing button. He watches as the cannon powers up and launches, firing a living blue burst of energy into the sky, exploding and creating a massive blue hole (like a black hole, but with blue coloring) in the sky. Nikolai: What did you do, Richtofen? Are you sure this is safe? Richtofen completely ignores Nikolai's remark as the world is being torn apart, piece by piece. Eventually, all the zombies are pulled in by the gravitational pull and soon, the building, leaving the characters alone on the ground with a destroyed factory Caprice: Well, at least the zombies are gone. Richtofen: I have a feeling we aren't just done yet. Richtofen is correct, as Alternate Richtofen is seen walking towards them angrily, with a sword out. He is persistent in wanting to kill all of the mortals, until he is stopped by Samantha. Samantha: Well, done... You have managed to beat me at my own game. smirks Richtofen, I will never forgive you for what you have done to me, my daddy, and Fluffy, but I will for now put it aside. Alternate Richtofen interrupts Samantha. Alt. Richtofen: What are you doing, you insolent child?! Kill them now! Avenge your family! Samantha: around You have disappointed me, Alternate Richtofen... A bright light between the two emerges and the characters shade their eyes. It appears that Samantha has consumed Alternate Richtofen, thus destroying him, or sacrificing herself to destroy him. Richtofen: What did you just do?! Samantha: hurt I stopped him by absorbing his energy... I'm afraid it will kill me, but this time... forever. Samantha falls down and eventually her soul fades, leaving the four characters alone. By this time, the blue hole has consumed all the zombies and sucks them into its inner core. Everything goes black. ---- Takeo wakes up in his body, all bruised and battered on the ground. It's like he's in a meadow, but his old teammates are running towards him. Is it a dream? Is he dead? Takeo: I know where you are! What do you want from me?! Demonic Announcer: I'm afraid I'll be gone forever. You fairly and successfully beat me from attempting to kill your friends. Takeo: Who are you? Demonic Announcer: Don't you get it now?! a demonic tone I'M SAMANTHA! Takeo is taken aback when he this revelation is made and he, again, asks her what she wants. Samantha: I saved your filthy friends and I'm afraid I'm going to die in the next minute or so, but I'm granting you your life back so you can make the best out of the life that I sacrificed myself for you and your friends to save. Takeo: Wha... why? Samantha: Once I realized Alternate Richtofen's true evil, I saw the light and reminded myself that revenge wasn't the only thing in mind. I decided to absorb his purely evil energy and it's killing me slowly, like a disease. Just leave and I never want to see you or any one of your friends' faces again. With that, Takeo disappears from the Spirit World like a gust of sand being blown away by the wind. ---- Ending Conclusion With that, the original characters sought the recreation of humanity with the rest of the survivors. Eventually, they achieved their goal and the world became what it had been before (just with advancements) and they would be commemorated for as long as they lived. Category:Interceptor7 Category:EternalBlaze Category:Deathwish Category:Transcripts Category:Non-Canon